


... Who are You?

by ChalithraLavellan



Series: Chalithra Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Memory Alteration, Trespasser AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChalithraLavellan/pseuds/ChalithraLavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So GaleHowl on Reddit was talking on the r/solasmancer about how in their head-canon Female Lavellan asks Cole to wipe Solas out of her memory and thus that head-canon was now, with the new trailer for Trespasser, AU.</p><p>So I suggested to write a one-shot. but I'm impatient so I wrote it myself.</p><p>I'd like to note that while I like that head-canon but I don't think my Lavellan would do this, so I on purpose didn't use my Lavellan's first name, also so that other that like that head-canon can envision their Lavellan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... Who are You?

2 Years Prior:

“Cole, I need to forget.. him. for my sanity. please. I know you can alter memories. just.. do it. I can’t -”

Lavellan was visibly shaking, sobbing as she spoke. She’d lost weight, so the elf, already being quite lithe by nature, was looking dangerously thin, and she hadn’t groomed herself properly for ages. Cole approached her carefully.

“if that’s what you want, I’ll do it. is it what you really want?”

She nodded. then her expression soften, and the crying stops. she straighten up. Then she looked at Cole, confused.

“Why are you here Cole? was I crying? Can’t seem to remember that. Is something wrong Cole?”

Cole looks kinda sad.

“Not anymore.”

Lavellan puts a hand on his shoulder.

“You know you can always talk to me about anything. but right now, I believe I have a meeting about a new spymaster, and I’m looking rather dreadful.”

Cole nodded, then vanished.

__________________________

Present time:

In front of Lavellan stands a tall figure, familiar, yet she swore she never met, back turned to her.

“I suspect you have questions.”

Lavellan looks angrily at him.

“Yes I do! who are you? Are you behind these attacks? Are you an incarnation of one of the creators like Flemeth or are you some sort of sentinel, like Abelas?”

Solas turns around and looks at her, confused. Lavellan just stares at him. Solas looks at the companions, who all seemed to remember him.

“What did you do, Cole?”

Cole looked up at Solas.

“She hardened her heart too much and it shatter, no one there to help her pick up the piece. All those memories, flowing, slashing, leaving nothing but gaping wounds in her soul.”

Solas looks at Cole, Horrified.

"I helped her."

Lavellan kept looking at him. Solas’ posture changes slightly, and for a flicker of a second, Lavellan swore she saw genuine anguish in his eyes, before he furrowed his brow again and straighten his back.

“What would you like to know, Inquisitor?”


End file.
